The Orange Bedroom
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kushina would soon be able to sink her hands into her innocent prize, Haruno Sakura. To think all it took was a bedroom and mysteriously absent can of paint. M you hear? M! Written for ssvidel3


**Hello all! Hm, look at me being an irresponsible author. I still haven't finished ****_Bring Your Pet to Work Day_****, updated ****_You're Doing It Wrong,_**** or studied for my vocab quiz tomorrow. Well that last part is just me being irresponsible in general.**

**Some of you may recall my first lemon, ****_Taboo_****, that was somewhat recently released. Well a month or so ago, I received a request from a reviewer who wanted me to write another lemon. A very detailed, yuri lemon starring Uzumaki Kushina and Haruno Sakra! Although it's not what I usually write, I figures "eh, LETS GO FOR IT!" I had my doubts about my ability to write it but I've finally gotten my lazy ass motivated! **

**Anyways ****_ssvidel3_****, this is for you! I hope I make you a happy camper with this! Sorry it took me so long but I hope you enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: Uh, here's the thing. Kishimoto has already got people out for his blood since he killed off Neji, (*cries*) so I'm pretty sure the last thing he wants to do is get a bunch of concerned mothers united because their child's favorite manga turned into a bunch of smutty one-shots. Which is basically what this and Taboo are... Need I say more?_**

**_Warning: This is some serious M content. Ferseriously. It's lots of smut. There is a vague resemblance to a plot but it's buried in the smut. If you can find it you get a prize... More smut! What can I say, you've been warned._**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock ticked by with agonizing slowness, the usual cheer of the old grandfather had adorned a mocking lit to its ever present ticks and tocks.

Soon, so soon it would be time. The wait had been agonizing but well worth it. Soon there would be a prize to be claimed. It would arrive untouched, unknowing, so, _innocent_. The enticing thought sent a small shiver down her body and she licked her lips slowly. She could almost _taste_ her prize. To think all it took was a simple excuse.

The innocent and naive were so easy to manipulate.

The medium-sized house was empty. The husband was out-of-town. The son gone out for the day. All that was left was one lonesome mama and a certain bedroom that needed to be, _painted_.

A loud knock sounded at the door, disturbing the rhythmic tempo the clock had created. As the knock echoed throughout the house, red hair shifted slighty as a head titled to the side to listen to the echoes fade.

Uzumaki Kushina gave a wide grin shadowed with a promise of sin.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could make it. I hope I didn't mess up any of your plans." The young woman at the door gave her a happy grin.

"Not at all Kushina-san! I'm happy to be here!"

"Wonderful, wonderful!" The red-head chirped happily. "Come on Sakura-chan, I made lemonade, its in the kitchen! We can have some before moving on to paint the master bedroom."

"That would be great Kushina-san!"

The two women proceeded to the kitchen, exchanging small chatter as they went.

"What color are you planning to paint the room Kushina-san?"

"I was thinking orange!" Sakura laughed brightly.

"Just like Naruto, I'm sure Minato-san will be pleased."

"He'll just have to learn to get over it!" Both women laughed at that while drinking their lemonade. When they moved to the bedroom, Kushina couldn't help but use the opportunity to look over her guest's current attire. Sakura wore a pair of ripped up short-shorts that accented how long her legs were and a baggy T-shirt that barely outlined her curves. Kushina smirked secretly. The pink haired woman was making this too easy. They entered the bedroom and Sakura immediately picked up a paintbrush and went to work while happily chirping.

"Let's get this room painted Kushina-san!"

"That's the spirit Sakura-chan!" The red-head leaned back against the door, watching the younger woman work with a mischievous expression. Quietly, she locked the door and made her way over the cherry blossom. Sakura looked all around for the paint.

"Kushina-san? Where's the paint?"

"Hm? Oh silly me I must have left it in the closet! Would you go get it, _Sakura-chan_?" Sakura felt a shiver claw up her spine as Kushina purred out her name.

"O-of course Kushina-san." The pink haired woman made her way to the closet and opened the door. She froze upon seeing the contents and she shuddered, licking her suddenly dry lips. Various sex toys littered the space of the closet one particular toy caught her attention.

"Oh silly me, I must have forgotten to buy paint." Kushina breathed in her ear. Sakura felt weak in the knees and used all her will-power to remain upright.

"What to do, what to do Sakura-chan? We have the whole house to ourselves and nothing to do. Unless, you want to have a little fun?" Before Sakura could even respond, she was dragged towards the large bed in the corner of the room. Kushina hoisted up the slender pinkette and threw her onto the bed. The red-head crawled over to her with slow deliberate movements. Upon reaching Sakura, Kushina straddled her hips, making sure the innocent cherry blossom could feel her heat through her skirt.

"Well, Sakura-chan? Do you accept my offer?" Sakura's pale, slim fingers reached up and massaged Kushina's abdomen.

"Only if we can use that strap-on I saw in the closet." She purred. Kushina gave a delighted grin and leaned down for a kiss.

"Of course." She whispered against the pinkette's lips. Moaning into the kiss, Sakura reached further down Kushina's stomach and into her skirt. She slipped a finger past the red-heads underware and teasingly ran a finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kushina gasped and arched a bit into Sakura's hand. Sakura grinned wickedly and continued to stroke the moist pearl.

"F-fuck Sakura." Kushina moaned. Still grinning, Sakura slammed her lips back against Kushina's and speed her finger up, slipping another into the folds of Kushina's most private part. Kushina let out a small gasp.

"Ah! Kami-sama!" Before Sakura had the chance to slip another finger in, Kushina stopped her by roughly squeezing her breasts.

"Didn't you want to use the strap-on?" she panted. With that said she got up and walked towards her closet. She pulled the strap-on out of the closet and began to walk back towards the bed, slowly stripping on her way. Sakura watched her with hungry eyes, ridding herself of all her clothing as Kushina made her way over. Kushina fastened the sex toy to her person and draped herself over Sakura. Her smooth hands fondled the pinkette's breasts roughly and Sakura growled.

"Will you beg me Sakura-chan?" Kushina's breath ghosted against her neck. Sakura smirked.

"Beg for what Kushina-san?" Kushina chuckled and rubbed the toy teasingly against Sakura's soaked entrance. Before another word was spoken, Kushina entered Sakura hard. Said woman gasped in pleasure and arched against the sheets. As Kushina violently thrust in and out of the squirming beauty beneath her, Sakura moaned loudly and bucked her hips to try to receive more of the toy.

"H-harder." Sakura rasped. Kushina smirked deviously.

"Will you beg Sakura-chan?" A moment of silence passed before Kushina's breath hitched as Sakura reached up and tweaked her nipples. Sakura chuckled huskily.

"No." Was her sensual growl. Kushina shuddered at the erotic sound and sped up. Her thrusts became more erratic and she slammed herself down roughly. Sakura screamed in pleasure as she was filled with the sex toy. She felt the tell-tale pressure building up inside her and after one particularly violent thrust, Sakura screamed loudly and arched high as her release came, her juices spilling out onto the bed. Panting loudly, she stared at Kushina with heavy-lidded eyes. The pink haired woman flipped their positions so she was now straddling the red-head. The strap-on was still inside her so the new position caused it to enter her deeper. Sakura threw her head back and groaned before she leaned foreward, her bare breasts rubbing against Kushina's and creating wonderful friction. Kushina moaned and reached up to rub her breasts but her hands were slapped away by Sakura. The pinkette's hit cavern found one perky breast while her cold hand found the other. Kushina groaned at the contrast and let out a gasp as Sakura's tongue traced delicate patterns across her sensitive skin. With one hand groping one breast and her mouth on the other, Sakura continued to pleasure her lover. She roughly fondled both breasts after she stopped sucking on them and Kushina wiggled in pleasure.

"Please Sakura!" Kushina begged. A mischievous grin decorated Sakura's face as she quickly undid the strap-on and fastened it on herself. She slowly lowered herself to Kushina's waiting entrance but before she entered, Sakura flipped Kushina over and slammed into her from behind.

"AhhhAH!" Kushina screamed. She instantly came and more juices were spilled onto the bed. Sakura began rocking her hips back and forth at a slow steady pace, her breasts rubbing against Kushina's back. Kushina growled and tried to buck her hips back in an attempt to feel more pleasure but Sakura restrained her. The pinkette's lime green nails dug into her rear and Kushina hissed at the small stings. Sakura just smirked wickedly and continued the teasing thrusts. Kushina panted with the need for more and she turned her head to lock lust filled eyes with Sakura.

"Please Sakura. Hard and fast _please_." Pleased and slightly turned on by the begging, Sakura complied with the red-head's wish and began pushing into her at a furious pace. The slow rocks were gone and the sudden increase of thrusts made Kushina scream loudly. After a few more frantic and hard thrusts Kushina yelled loudly as she came onto the bed.

"OH KAMI!" A sloppy kiss was exchanged between the two females before they collapsed onto the bed. Sweat painted their brows and for a second they basked in the feel of each other's naked bodies. After a few comfortable minutes of silence, Sakura broke said silence.

"So should we go get that paint now?"

* * *

**Kyuu-chan's reaction to writing another lemon: **

**o.O **

**:/**

**:3**

**Tehe I have a dirty mind. _Ssvidel3_ I hope you are very happy now! **

**I hope to have _Bring Your Pet to Work Day_ finished by tonight but it might not happen. The last chapter is at least twice as long as all the others as a treat so I'll try to finish it, eventually. You can never tell with me.**

**anyways if you loved it, REVIEW! If you hated it, no one cares don't comment! :D**

**This has been _The Orange Bedroom_! Adieu everyone!**


End file.
